


we ain't ever getting older

by moonlight_mist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'd say slow burn but its not really, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, author has conveniently forgotten how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_mist/pseuds/moonlight_mist
Summary: Iwaizumi nodded, watching as she began to walk away from the playground, her hand now threaded with Oikawa’s. Oikawa turned to smile at him again before letting his mother drag him away from the playground, away from Iwaizumi.Iwaizumi watched them go, an unnameable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Because he was only six years old, and Oikawa had almost kissed him because of a stupid movie that neither of them understood.---Or: Five times Iwaizumi and Oikawa almost kissed, and the one time they finally did.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	we ain't ever getting older

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Damn, this quarantine thing sucks, but at least I have tons of time to write now! Alright, brain, what've you got for me?  
> Brain:  
> Me: Uh... hello? Brain?  
> Brain:  
> Me: Oh, haha, no way. You're not having writer's block right now. Even you aren't that stupid.  
> Brain:  
> Me: Uhh... okay, it's not funny anymore, it's been six weeks. Where's my motivation?  
> Brain:  
> Me:  
> Brain:  
> Me: Well alright, fuck you too.
> 
> This fic is all over the place because I had to literally drag my motivation through the mud to write it, so I apologize in advance for that. Also, because my anxiety prevents me for doing things like talk to people, I don't have a beta, which means you lovely people get to read the unedited amalgamation of all of my critical failings. You're welcome.
> 
> In other news, my first Haikyuu!! fic! I love Iwaoi to death, and I'm really excited to write this.

**i.**

The first time Oikawa almost kissed Iwaizumi, they were six years old.

It was summer, which meant as soon as Iwaizumi arrived at Oikawa’s house with his bug net in tow they had abandoned the air conditioning and made their way into the treacherous lands of the sun-scorched asphalt of the cul-de-sac, Oikawa’s mother trailing just far enough behind them to be safe but not close enough to intrude upon their childish fantasies.

Oikawa demanded that they play volleyball, which he’d been doing non-stop since they saw a game on TV and Iwaizumi had found an old, beat-up, questionably stained ball wedged between a neighbor’s trash cans. He’d given (read: thrown) it to Oikawa, who had beamed like Iwaizumi had hung the moon and louded proclaimed that “Iwa-chan is the bestest best friend ever!” before dragging him into a smothering hug.

(Oikawa’s parents bought him a new one without the stains a week later, of course, but, well, it was the principle of the thing.)

“Iwa-chan, let’s go to the playground!” 

Iwaizumi blinked as his friend caught the volleyball he’d hit to him. “Why?”

Oikawa frowned. “Because I want to,” He said, because even at age six Oikawa Tooru was incessantly full of himself.

“Alright, moron,” Iwaizumi responded, because even at age six Iwaizumi Hajime was so fucking weak.

There was a playground a couple of streets down from theirs, Oikawa’s favorite haunting ground. It wasn’t anything fancy: a couple of slides, a swingset, and one of those spinny things that Oikawa loved but made Iwaizumi’s stomach turn inside out. As soon as Oikawa made in its move, he muttered something about Oikawa being an idiot and crouched in the nearby grass to look for caterpillars.

The playground, unfortunately, didn’t have any shade, which left Iwaizumi to bear the brunt of the midsummer sun in its full force. The heat was beating down on his back, making Iwaizumi’s skin uncomfortably damp with sweat.

He glanced up as the sound of footsteps approached him. The tips of Oikawa’s stupid alien-themed sneakers were beginning to tear off, and a few blades of grass had ended up wedged in the gap. Iwaizumi had to resist the urge to pull them out.

“Iwa-chan, push me!” Oikawa said, a huge grin lighting up his face as he tugged on Iwaizumi’s arm, pointing to the swings.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You have to say ‘please,’” he argued.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. He was a cute six-year-old: wavy brown hair and pink cheeks and smile like the sun. “Pretty please?”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi huffed, pushing himself up. He hadn’t seen any caterpillars anyway. 

Oikawa gave him a huge smile, that type that made Iwaizumi’s inside flip-flop even all the way back then. “I wanna try going all the way around!” He said, pointing at the metal bar the swing was hanging from.

“That’s not possible, idiot,” Iwaizumi said, following Oikawa regardless.

“That’s just what you think, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grinned at him, plopping down on the swing with that pompous air of finality he had already perfected at six years old.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, grabbing the chains of the swing perhaps a bit more roughly than he could have. He backed up a few feet, before letting go, shoving Oikawa’s back.

Oikawa’s excited whoop as he swung forward made it worth having to abandon his caterpillars.

Out of the corner of his eye, Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s mother half-watching them, most of her focus on her phone. 

“Push me higher, Iwa-chan!” He demanded, twisting around to grin at Iwaizumi. This caused the swing to twist with him, and Oikawa yelped as the swing’s movement became erratic, the chain twisting back and forth.

“Don’t turn like that, idiot,” Iwaizumi said, crossing his arms.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, attempting to drag his sneakers through the dirt to stop the swing (Iwaizumi winced. His sneaker tips really  _ were _ about to fall off). “Save me!”

“Save yourself, moron,” He responded, but nevertheless grabbed the swing’s chain to bring Oikawa to a stop. The swing made one final twist, so Iwaizumi grabbed the other chain to keep it still.

Oikawa blinked at him. The way Iwaizumi had grabbed the chain had left them staring each other dead in the eyes, faces uncomfortably close. Oikawa’s eyes were unreadable.

There was nothing weird about this. Literally all Iwaizumi had to do was let go, and he couldn’t deny how satisfying it would be to see Oikawa scream as the swing twisted again, but something kept his hands in place.

Suddenly, Oikawa smiled, the honest, pure grin that could probably melt ice itself, approximately six inches from Iwaizumi’s face. Something clenched in his stomach.

“This is just like that movie we watched yesterday, Iwa-chan!” 

It took Iwaizumi an embarrassingly long time to recall what movie he and Oikawa had watched the day before. It was some random romance (he hadn’t really been paying attention because he only liked movies with explosions in them, but Oikawa had begged him to watch it with him, and maybe he was a little too weak to his puppy-dog expression), but the climax of the movie had been somewhat similar to their current position, he supposed: the female and male leads staring into each other’s eyes, only a couple of inches apart.

“No, it’s not,” he responded, because he hadn’t liked that movie and Oikawa comparing it to real life just made him think of it more.

“Yes, it is!” Oikawa stubbornly responded. His smile returned in its full force less than a moment later, however, as something seemingly occurred to him. “We have to kiss now, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose up. “Ew. No, we don’t.”

“C’mon, don’t make that face, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said. “We do! It’d be wrong if we didn’t.”

“No.”

“Yes!”

“ _ No. _ ”

“Please, Iwa-chan?”

And, damn it, Iwaizumi was  _ so _ weak to Oikawa’s puppy dog eye. “Ugh. Fine.”

And maybe Oikawa’s smile was worth it.

Oikawa leaned in closer, his lips puckered in a way that would have been comical had Iwaizumi’s heart not been thumping in his ear. He was really close, and oh, maybe this was why the movie focused so intensely on the two characters kissing. 

His stomach was kind of hurting- no, not hurting, per say, more… rolling. Twisting and turning and thrashing. Maybe he was sick.

“Tooru!”

Oikawa’s mother was an eye in the storm of Iwaizumi’s scattered thoughts. She placed a placating hand on Oikawa’s shoulder. He glanced up at her with a confused pout.

Oikawa’s mother frowned. “I hope you aren’t bothering Iwaizumi-san, Tooru.” She turned to Iwaizumi. “I’m terribly sorry if he’s bothered you, Iwaizumi-san. We need to talk about boundaries, Tooru,” She scolded. 

She glanced at her phone. “We really need to be getting home, boys. Iwaizumi-san, do you mind eating with us tonight? I’ve already asked your mom.”

Iwaizumi nodded, watching as she began to walk away from the playground, her hand now threaded with Oikawa’s. Oikawa turned to smile at him again before letting his mother drag him away from the playground, away from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi watched them go, an unnameable feeling in the pit of his stomach. Because he was only six years old, and Oikawa had almost kissed him because of a stupid movie that neither of them understood.

And there was only a playground’s length of space between them, but they also had the entire universe between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn it's done
> 
> I had a minor crisis while writing this because I couldn't remember if six year olds had the possibility to feel things. Maybe they don't. Honestly at this point who knows.
> 
> Aight. Mist out.


End file.
